


born to be wild

by tenderybitch (FictitiousFanatisch)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Belly Bulging, Blood and Gore, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Darwinism, Graphic Description, Human Ten, Human/Monster Romance, Knotting, Like, M/M, Mating Bites, Mentions of Underage, NOT beastiality, Nobility, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Rut, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Soul Bond, Violent Sex, imagine the 1800s, old school vibe, really old, ungodly amounts of cum, use your imagination y'all, werewolf Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictitiousFanatisch/pseuds/tenderybitch
Summary: A few beats of hesitation lapsed before the beast began to crawl forward. Clawstick-tickingagainst the floor of the cage as he emerged from it.“There we go,” Ten drew a staggering inhale, “Good, Xuxi. Good boy.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 16
Kudos: 161





	born to be wild

**Author's Note:**

> **CONTENT WARNING** \- PLEASE READ/HEED THE TAGS. THIS IS SEX AND VIOLENCE! THERE IS BLOOD AND INJURIES! UNDERAGE is MENTIONED but is NOT depicted in this fic. This is NOT BEASTIALITY lol I used animal terms to describe xuxi but i imagined him as like a man/dog hybrid. And everything that happens between tencas IS consensual but there are moments that may be interpreted by the reader as dub con (due to the nature of A/B/O, the fact that werewolves don't talk and some of Ten's dark inner monologue). This is hella brutal, graphic and lowkey disturbing. You've been warned.

The full moon spilled past the open window, illuminating the broad shadows with an eerie, ethereal glow. The stone was like ice beneath Ten’s soles, rigid and brisk. Each step sent a new shiver up his spine, and made fresh goosebumps break out across his flesh. Whether it was from fear or anticipation, Ten did not know. Whatever the feeling was simmered at the bottom of his stomach like a sickness. It was incredibly intoxicating, but exhausting.

The wooden door _snicked_ shut behind him with a sense of finality. Ten couldn’t turn back now.

He clutched the keys in a vice like grip as he entered the stable, drawing in a deep breath through his nose. He regretted putting out his candle beforehand, as not to make his presence so swiftly known, for it was difficult to maintain a sense of direction through the thick cloak of darkness, let alone navigate through the piles of hay towards the object of his fascination. When surveyed, the room seemed calm, quiet enough that the moaning night owls, chirping frogs and crickets and the whirring of the wicked winds just beyond the stone walls was audible. His soft footfalls were not easily heard against such a backdrop, but perhaps his familiar scent was the thing to alert the beast of his presence.

The metal chains were jostled, clinking together as it rose. Ten’s eyes soon adjusted to the sight before him—the steel bars of the big, roomy cage, wide enough to make out fangs sharp like a razor’s edge, curled claws designed to slit throats, and the flash of eyes like blood moons. This was the freakish thing of nature from which all men came.

The animal snarled slowly, a rough resonance towards the back of the throat. Ten swallowed hard past the lump in his own.

He stopped in the center of the room as uncertainty colored his cheeks and chest. He wasn’t having second thoughts. He knew what he wanted. It wasn’t easy procuring the master keys, planning his descent into the woods, to the outbuilding at a time where he wouldn’t be missed. But every now and again reality bladed through the haze of clouded judgement. This night might come at a grave price.

But that was part of the appeal. Ten couldn’t deny the adrenaline thundering through his veins. Heat waves tumbled over one another in his core at the knowledge of what he came here to do tonight, as well as the very possibility of risking it all, including his safety, his sanity.

Teeth sank into his bottom lip as he took another small step forward, and finally he was in full view of the caged animal. Its gaze kept Ten frozen in time and space like prey seized by its predator.

But he wasn’t so afraid as he was excited. He was humming with it, and wanted to sing of it. Despite the chilly night draft, Ten was sweltering inside. He felt a furnace beneath his fingertips, flames of desire burning behind his irises as they met ones of piercing red.

Ten had no alibi. He was desperate. The beast could smell it on him. It growled again, much softer this time, wary, but no longer threatening.

“Down, boy,” Ten breathed in the shadows. He slipped the first key into the padlock at the front of the cage, turning it to the right and flinching when it clicked. The door was pulled open, but the big dog remained curled in the corner of the steel cage, ears raised, eyes fixed, but posture clearly subdued. This behavior was to be expected for being in such a vulnerable state as rut. It panted heavily enough to make its shoulders sag.

“It’s okay,” he continued, letting the keys crash on the ground with a clank and clatter. Fingertips slid along the lapels of his silken night robes, down the v of his exposed neck and chest, over his stomach to the bow at his waist. He undid the sash slowly, lashes fluttering nervously.

“I’m going to take care of you…” The glossy fabric slipped off of his slim shoulders and fell to a pool at his feet, flesh laid bare.

“… just like I promised.”

The night air nipped at his nakedness, pebbling his nipples, but it was a welcome contrast to the warmth boiling in his blood, the pleasant heat curdling in his belly. He was already painfully aroused by the twisted images in his head, ones that kept him up at night for the past week while he impatiently awaited this opportunity. The thought alone of being brutalized by this age old creature was enough to make his knees weak.

“Does it hurt, baby?” Ten asked idly, rubbing his soft, sun kissed torso. “Do you feel hot? Desperate?” _Yes, yes–_ his own mind provided.

“Come now,” he beckoned the beast with his wrist. But the dog stayed put, watching, waiting, gauging the situation. It blinked once, expelling the air from its chest with flaring nostrils. Ten closed his eyes as he felt the warm breath hit his neck. He didn’t trust Ten, but that was okay. The feeling was mutual.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” the human assured, as he had often witnessed what kind of treatment the animals in the menagerie fell victim to, “I promise. It’s safe.”

A few beats of hesitation lapsed before the beast began to crawl forward. Claws _tick - ticking_ against the floor of the cage as he emerged from it.

“There we go,” Ten drew a staggering inhale, “Good, Xuxi. Good boy.”

Ears twitched at the sound of his name. Now out of the confines, Ten was confronted with the enormity of the monster. Evolution made humans relatively small in stature, lithe but frail. Male omegas, such as himself, were the rarest and likewise the weakest. He learned through his study of biology that not many survived natural selection. Unfortunately he already knew people viewed them as weak links to the structure of the world. Wealth and nobility were the only things keeping Ten from the lowest link of the food chain.

So in the grand scheme of nature, by comparison, Ten was dwarfed by the werewolf. He could stand on powerful hind legs, endless like sequoia tree trunks, but chose to rest his weight on his gigantic, bear-like front paws. His strong biceps, forearms and chest were coated in coarse, reddish brown fur. Large, pearly canines hung over his full bottom lip, catching the moonlight. His tail stood tall like a man on its own, well over a hundred centimeters. Combined, his length spanned at least three times that.

Xuxi’s scent was absolutely exhilarating. It evoked images of pure, natural things that appealed to the most primal part of a man. It piqued Ten’s instincts, heightened his spirit, like running full speed through a forest, kicking dirt up behind his feet, rolling down a grassy hill and bathing in the morning mountain dew. These were the things he _yearned_ for from his bedroom window. Although Xuxi spent his life in captivity, Ten envied his freedom.

Ten couldn’t fight the urge and outstretched his hand, guiding it toward Xuxi’s face. The werewolf stopped in his tracks, nose wrinkling as he inhaled Ten’s scent. It seemed to jog his memory and disarmed him. His head dipped between his shoulders, tail between his legs. Ten planted his hand on the top of Xuxi’s head between his pointed ears and stroked his fur gently. Xuxi melted beneath the touch, eyelids folding.

His body felt feverish, his breathing was labored, and his face, flushed. They had not yet met the point of no return, but time and patience were at once wearing thin.

“Let’s go,” Ten commanded, giving the chain a light tug in the direction of the door. Xuxi followed along obediently.

——

The sky was cloudless, only the moon and stars this night to witness. The forest floor was cool and moist, thin blades of grass giving easily beneath Ten’s hands and knees.

Xuxi nosed at his cheek, his hair, behind his ear, no doubt indulging his decadent aroma. He smelled of cane sugar and coconut milk, like something naturally, intoxicatingly sweet. He knew as he had been told by a beta servant, Hendery, enlisted to help him through heats, that his scent was terrifyingly addictive, but not overwhelming. Something akin to a light, fluffy white cream on a vanilla cake.

One whiff of Ten’s heady pheromones made the boy’s whole body tense with carnal desire and he was instantly overpowered by the urge to assist. This was perhaps why Ten spent monthly cycles locked away in the tallest tower of the west wing with Hendery until it broke–to protect his virtue, his pride. His stomach churned at the thought of being taken by a stranger, or worse, his own father.

Ten closed his eyes and sucked in a slow breath, baring his neck to the alpha werewolf without a second thought. Something hot and wet collided with the sensitive skin, dragging messily over his jaw. Ten whimpered at the sensation of being licked, goosebumps erupting across his flesh as every stroke of Xuxi’s tongue left a trail of slobber in its wake.

“ _Alpha…_ ” he whispered in the darkness, tacking a whine onto the end of it that he knew would activate the creature's power instincts. Sure enough, the beast growled, teeth exposed.

Xuxi was becoming impatient, his need growing more and more pungent by the minute. It was heavenly, musky and masculine, yet tart around the edges like sweet, sticky maple wood. It triggered something within Ten, this need to soothe the alpha, to _please_ him and be rewarded with his knot.

Heat swelled between his thighs. He felt his insides clench up around nothing, producing more hot slick. His renewed arousal hit the air and the beast huffed, overwhelmed, and knocked their heads.

Ten was teasing him. Xuxi should’ve been familiar with his cruel ways by now.

The human had been watching him for years through metal bars, from the other side of his family’s exotic treasury, a spectator to his suffering. Ten advocated for the animals whenever he could, but was not content with their living conditions. He probably never would be unless they all walked free.

Ten did not remember the first time he imagined the beast, and himself, in a compromising position together. He had always been fascinated by werewolves—magnificent, intelligent and beautiful creatures—and by Xuxi more specifically. He emanated a subtle dominance that was magnetic to Ten, an omega, submissive by nature. Xuxi was able to command a room with his presence alone. His roar rendered others speechless. They were all rightfully afraid of him. He knew it, too. And Ten would have been lying if he said it wasn’t amusing to watch as his cousin, Sicheng, fought to keep Xuxi at bay during feeding times, terrified the beast would nibble on him if unsatisfied.

Ten always admired deadly, violent things. He couldn’t deny how drawn he felt to Xuxi at age twelve, after his uncle took him and Sicheng out back to watch the beast tear a live goat’s head from its body, drenching his fur in thin, coppery blood. It was supposed to be a lesson: never go near the predator, or end up like his prey, headless, organs exposed. Sicheng had cried and tore his eyes away, but Ten couldn’t. From that moment, he was hooked.

He felt hot around the collar as he watched Xuxi train in the back yard with the smaller, weaker hounds. He was always smarter, more agile. He accomplished tasks quickly and defeated obstacles with ease. If there was a fight, he won. And they all acknowledged his power and cowered at the colossal size of his knot. They feared him, because he was worthy.

But it didn’t go to his head. In fact, Xuxi seemed almost… ignorant of his reputation. Either ignorant or indifferent. He was a good dog. He never caused trouble by trying to escape this place. He had sharp, bone crushing teeth, petrifying eyes and more muscle mass than a strong ox, but he never turned his strength against anyone. He never wreaked senseless havoc or lost his temper with Ten’s family or him, or the patrons at the zoo. He did not snap at the other animals, never swiped his claws at a woman or child.

Because there was also something innately gentle about Xuxi, too (of course, when he wasn’t sucking down pounds of bloody meat scraped out of the kitchens or up on his hind legs, challenging the zookeepers). There were times where Ten snuck out at night to the outbuilding just to watch him sleep in his cage, peacefully, in that state, the lion more like a lamb. It made his chest burn with some feeling he had yet to comprehend.

Xuxi deserved much more than to have his needs met. He deserved the world. And freedom.

Ten wished he had more to give him.

He chewed the inside of his lip as the monster began to move, leaves and twigs crunching beneath his paws as he crawled closer. His long claws spread out on Ten’s belly, hairless and smooth like silk.

Fear buzzed in the blood of the human, reservations swirling in his mind. Dark thoughts stemmed from his worldview, the largely negative perceptions his people had about their ancestor wolves; Xuxi was a dog. Ten could not say with certainty that he wouldn’t hurt him. And not only was he about to be mounted by a deadly predator, but he too was about to descend from everything he knew, turn his back on his social standing and the hierarchy as a whole.

Despite their genetic and biological commonality, interbreeding with werewolves was strictly forbidden, considered an act of sexual deviation. If his family ever found out about this, he would be stripped of his noble title, cast out, and, quite literally, thrown to the wolves.

But humiliation was a small price to pay for freedom, and oh how he wanted to be free—from responsibility, pressure, and the disdain of his father since “ _a male omega was not fit to inherit the family name.”_ He had no choices, knew a time would come when they traded him off to some pompous alpha lord against his will. At the core of everything, Ten wanted to be rid of his own shackles, to release Xuxi so the two of them could return to the wild. It was picturesque in his mind.

His warm fur tickled the backs of Ten’s thighs as he encroached, claws sinking into his doughy sides. Xuxi pressed himself behind Ten, aligning their hips, Ten’s back to his broad, muscled chest. He felt the heavy arch of his erection grazing his inner thigh and it took every ounce of composure left in his body not to beg like a bitch for it.

Their size difference was stark in this position. Ten felt woozy as he imagined how easy it would be for the beast to crush him under his weight. He was breathless as his heart thundered against his ribs, adrenaline coursing through his veins. This was so dangerous; he could die.

The werewolf opened his mouth on Ten’s neck, teeth grazing the skin. Perhaps Xuxi sensed his trepidation.

Ten turned his attention back to the werewolf, to the feeling of his tongue lapping over his pulse, his feverish heat beside him, behind him, all around him, the agitated sweeping motion of his tail, back and forth, stirring up the leaves on the forest floor. Ten’s head tilted backward, lips parted toward the heavens as he allowed all of it to sink in. Sweat beaded on his brow from being so close to Xuxi, draped in his enticing aroma.

The larger mammal howled weakly, rubbing his face between Ten’s shoulder blades. He was uncomfortable, by now maybe even in pain. He still had some control over his thoughts and actions. Well, about as much as any wild animal could. But it would not be much longer before he lost it all and had his way with the human. The thought made Ten _wet_ with excitement, toes curling in the grass.

“Please alpha,” his back bowed, ass rising higher in the air. His fingers bore into the earth, mud collecting under his nails. “ _Take me_.”

Xuxi bit his nape. He pawed at Ten’s thighs, claws catching on the flesh. Ten shuddered.

Then he snapped. Xuxi grinded down on Ten hard, forcing his belly into the moss. Ten crooned as the large, leaking head of his cock and bollocks swang against his backside. He roughly rubbed the shaft against the warm, wet cleft of his ass, caressing the overheated flesh. Ten gasped.

With no further prelude, it slipped down between Ten’s cheeks, where he was pink and pure, pushing across his entrance before drawing back. The were did it again, then again and after a few times collected an immense amount of slick, smearing it from Ten’s taint to his tailbone.

Then there was pressure on the back of his head, claws threading in his soft black hair. Xuxi’s strength was too powerful to resist, crushing his cheek against the ground as he rutted against him. Moist earth, evening dew, and pine needles accosted his nostrils. Ten was then face down, ass up in the wilderness, a feeble human omega, totally defenseless and vulnerable. He paled in comparison to Xuxi, a solid alpha male wolf, a centuries’ old predator, with knives for teeth and nails. What a beautiful, twisted contradiction.

Ten’s breath hitched as the thick, engorged tip of the werewolf’s cock caught on his entrance. He forced himself to relax, for he knew despite his self lubrication and any prior efforts to prepare himself, the first push was going to hurt.

There was no warning when Xuxi applied pressure forward, this time forcing the blunt head right up against Ten’s glossy hole. Ten grinded his teeth. The beast made a wounded sound as it finally prodded past the sphincter, delving into vice-tight heat. The omega cried out loud enough to make birds fly as his body gave around the unnaturally large intrusion. They were deep enough in the forest to be safely hidden from the prying eyes and ears of villagers. Ten had given much thought to this encounter, but nothing could’ve mentally prepared him for what he was experiencing.

Tears budded at the corners of his eyes and he sobbed at the likeness of being split in half. Eyes glazed over in primordial need, Xuxi drove in deeper, and deeper still, stretching Ten further and further until he swore he could feel the alpha in his guts, his chest, the back of his throat.

The omega form was for this and this purpose alone: breeding. Society made him well aware. But Ten’s body was eons of evolution removed from an encounter with an alpha werewolf. His pelvic bone ached with an attempt to compensate, organs shifting to make space. It was the most intense thing he had ever felt.

He was too _small_ in practice and performance. The beast drew back far enough to slip out, then dug back in. Ten’s belly bulged obscenely around his length, skin pushing outward into the forest floor. The friction was inconceivable, bordering painful, and his hips shifted with intent to get away. He pulled at the grass until it ripped out beneath his fingers, but he was unable to gain any purchase or escape Xuxi’s iron hold. An alpha wolf in rut was not traditionally negotiated with.

“ _Ohh–_ alpha, alpha, _please_ ,” Ten gasped wetly as Xuxi’s pelvis smacked raggedly against his ass, every thrust forcing him open another inch and punching any remaining oxygen from his lungs. When sufficiently loosened, the alpha determined a ruthless rhythm. He grunted in tandem to the slide of his girth through the omega’s slim passage.

The first round was difficult. It took Ten a lot to adjust. His body firmly protested Xuxi’s sex, stubborn in the way it always seemed to be. He writhed and cried in agony, salty tears tracking down his cheeks. 

It reminded him of his first heat, at the blushing age of fourteen. He was quivering with fear at the knowledge that he would inevitably lose all semblance of bodily autonomy, that he would be reduced to a river of slick and needy, omegan whines. It was a humiliating fate. Hendery had been gentle, but afterwards, Ten couldn’t look him in the eyes. He knew he would never be the same. He had felt violated, excavated, like a part of him had died. If Ten could feel anything at all now, he’d say it was familiar. Pleasure was not the point; for animals, it was survival.

After some time, his body finally began to cooperate. The burning sensation faded into a dull ache, ever present but not unbearable. Ten was not able to overcome that pain, but rather pointedly distracted from it.

The combination of Xuxi’s cock rubbing and bruising his insides, making his tummy swollen, the vibrations of his hips pounding his ass, and the knowledge of this depravity had Ten leaking fluid like he was in heat. By design, it eased the glide immensely. He could feel it bubbling out of him like water, trickling sticky down his inner thighs. His pleased pheromones filled the air and Xuxi’s own overpowered them at an alarming rate, until everything around them, the rocks, trees, and plants were stained with their unique scent combination.

Xuxi took the omega to his liking, each thrust making his little body spasm. Submissive sounds ghosted past Ten’s own lips. He wanted his alpha to know he was enjoying it too. Helping the beautiful beast find release was almost more gratifying to him than the feeling itself.

Ten closed his eyes and got lost in the music, the filthy wet slaps, pants and whines of their love making. “ _Mm_ ,” he crooned, running his fingers through the grass, “Your _cock_ , alpha. So big.”

Xuxi fucked him harder, faster, breaths picking up as his knot began to inflate at the base of his dick. It bumped Ten’s rim repeatedly and his stomach dipped at the thought of taking it, taking _more_. Xuxi’s knot, Xuxi’s cum. Ten’s initial thought was that they both needed it to feel sane again, but he quickly accepted that after tonight, he would never again be.

“Yes. Come on. Knot me,” he encouraged, his voice broken, “Go on, claim me. Make me yours.”

The alpha made a guttural sound. He understood what Ten was asking him to do. Ten almost thought he must have wanted it, too, before he remembered that Xuxi was a wild animal who did not take personal satisfaction in mating.

Ten felt Xuxi’s knot thickening, growing agitated by his movements and more swollen with blood. The time drew near. The omega inhaled then exhaled and tried to stay calm. He would be injured if he did not. That was certain. But Ten thought if he could endure this, he could endure anything.

Xuxi’s claws bit at his thin waist, his curved hips, and ass as he rapidly approached the point of no return. He was close. He ran his mouth along Ten’s shoulder as he railed him, teasing the skin with his teeth and Ten’s heart with the idea of being marked. He wanted it more than anything.

_What would it mean to be mated to a wild animal? Would they be soul bonded like humans?_

His diaphragm collapsed with an exhausting cocktail of anxiety and anticipation. He waited on bated breath for a sign or _something_ to brace him for the impact.

Nothing did.

Xuxi savagely tore into the meat at the jut of Ten’s neck and shoulder as he rolled his hips forward once, twice just to gain momentum. On the third, his knot shoved inside. The omega’s body swallowed graciously around it while he yelped in pain as his own blood began to drip down the side of his throat. Xuxi’s jagged teeth sank even deeper, hooking into the flesh as his hormone infused saliva began to secrete it. His breaths ran ragged through his nose, growing heavier with exertion.

A devastating heat sparked in Ten’s bones, electricity cracking along his nerve endings everywhere from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. Xuxi’s knot popped suddenly and Ten’s orgasm crashed upon him like a violent typhoon. His eyes rolled as it unleashed a flood of thick, magma hot slick. He rode it out with soft, pleasured sighs, rocking his hips.

The alpha’s knot was slow to expand but gratification fell fast. Ten gasped at the searing stretch. He whimpered softly as the feeling further intensified, pain pricking at the outskirts of his mind. His muscles caved under the incredible pressure and he fell limp on the ground, mouth open, just taking it. He couldn’t do much else.

Xuxi snarled around the wound, blood and spit dribbling from his lips, coloring his teeth. His hot seed flooded the omega in long, viscous waves. The monster chased the high of his orgasm with ferocity, pinning Ten beneath his weight and driving his flank further into the ground. The dirt, rocks and leaves stung beneath the force of Xuxi’s pelvic thrusts.

Ten’s feeble mind clung to these sensations, for they allowed him to break away from the tension balled at the base of his spine. But there wasn’t much else to divert him from the discomfort of mating with a werewolf.

Time felt obsolete, like a concept nonexistent and all he could think about was how much he wanted it to end. He could feel himself losing touch with reality, his vision going fuzzy and distant with the inability to process the intensity of the situation.

——

He recognized the sensation of a warm, velvet tongue trailing over his temple, down to his cheekbone. There was a low, rumbling growl, tapering off into a whimper. Ten’s brow pinched, eyes twitching around in his head as he collected his surroundings. The hound whined once more, and this time the sound reverberated in Ten’s core.

He breathed in, then out as he came to, eyelids peeling open. Panic sparked in the back of his mind when his glance met nature’s terrain painted black like the sky- the winding wood, the tall oak trees.

“Xuxi…” Ten inhaled. It took him a considerable amount of time to recall where he was and why. He must have slipped from consciousness totally unaware, though he wasn’t out for long.

Xuxi nosed at his pulse, drawing Ten’s heaven scent into his nostrils. The lycanthrope licked his face again, collecting his tears with his tongue. Ten moaned weakly at the pang in his stomach, where Xuxi’s knot was still tightly locked in place.

He twisted under the animal, as latent memories of being fucked to the point of pain returned. But Ten harbored no hatred for Xuxi. He had known the risks upfront.

Xuxi, however, seemed less forgiving of himself. Right then, his hips began to move again, knot shifting within him. He had hesitated at first, as if terrified to inflict any further damage and distress onto the omega. But no animal could resist the call of the wild. Ultimately, the rut regained control of his senses and he drove forward with that singular purpose in mind.

Ten keened as his body was shunted repeatedly. He clawed at the earth. The alpha werewolf’s knot tore at his insides again and again until the pressure popped outward, like a bursted pipe. The omega sobbed as more seed was siphoned into him. Thick, syrupy semen began overflowing from his hole, spilling warm down the backs of his thighs like a waterfall. There was so much of it, _everywhere_ and it just kept coming and coming, never ending. Ten felt like he was going to explode.

His face burned as he imagined how they must’ve looked like that, conjoined. It was filthy. He couldn’t believe this was happening–that he was being bred by a _real_ alpha, with a tail, pointed ears, fangs and all. Whatever agony he felt was soon soothed with that satisfaction.

“Mm. That’s it, baby,” he rasped, energy depleted, “Fill me up. Good boy…”

——

Ten fleeted in and out of consciousness for the following rounds. At some point he registered Xuxi’s cock slipping out. He was equally relieved and annoyed by the feeling of emptiness. But Xuxi never left him that way for long. It was only a matter of time before another wave of desperation made him straddle Ten with renewed interest to mate.

He was rolled onto his back and the beast was on top of him again, holding him open and pushing back inside. Ten startled awake with a gasp. He buried his hands in Xuxi’s soft fur, fingers forming tight fists against his back. He pulled it hard to gain purchase as the werewolf took him even harder than before, rough and deep. In those moments which he was barely cognizant, Ten could tell that Xuxi was exasperated.

There were times the rut seemed impervious. Ten was exhausted, mentally, emotionally and physically. He was elated to notice Xuxi’s reserves depleting, too. Each time the alpha knotted, he came substantially less and pulled out sooner. Ten was grateful ruts only lasted twelve hours, unlike his heats which spanned anywhere between sixty and seventy-two. It would soon pass.

In brief interludes, Xuxi curled up beside Ten, rubbing his fevered face in the cool grass or just laid there, unmoving as he was stroked and whispered sweet words by the omega. He was trying to conserve his energy, but barely lasted fifteen minutes before becoming needy once again.

Ten’s entire body went flaccid in the strong werewolf’s arms, all tension vacating his body as he accepted his fate and submitted to the will of the more dominant male. He became looser each time, like Xuxi’s cock was drilling him out. But it didn’t hurt so much anymore. It felt nice in an odd but now familiar way. He grew numb to that pain and even found a bit of comfort in the steady motion of Xuxi’s hips, the wet, repetitious slap of his balls against his taint. Ten couldn’t muster another orgasm, so he just closed his eyes and drowned in it for a while.

That night Xuxi fucked Ten over and over again, unloading buckets upon buckets of cum in him. Rut left his spirit insatiable, but his body of flesh and bone could only endure so much.

When the animal finally finished, Ten was ravished, legs shaking, skin soaked in bodily fluids. His belly, ass, and thighs were glazed in slick. Creamy cum crawled down his thighs to dampen the grass. There was a puddle of alpha seed collecting underneath his tailbone, where his body displaced what it could not contain.

Ten had slobber on his neck and chest where Xuxi lapped relentlessly, trying to clean him up. The action soothed him right to sleep.

——

Ten’s eyes broke open slowly. He inhaled sun soaked earth and maple wood, burying his nose deeper into the alpha’s red fur and seeking out the scent gland underneath. Xuxi grunted in his sleep as the omega nuzzled his neck, undisturbed by his jostling. This was good, since Ten did not want to wake him. He was likely spent from their nighttime activities.

His body ached at the memory of Xuxi’s knot, tucked deep inside, pumping him to the brim with his seed. He could still feel his release oozing out of his hole, sticky and cold now since Xuxi’s cock slipped out during the night. Ten did not know how many times the alpha bred him. He’d passed out sometime around the fourth round. He was sure Xuxi had not hesitated to use him as he slept.

Ten gave himself a once over. He looked as if he’d survived a gruesome attack. He was covered in cuts, scrapes, dark bruises and bite marks. Not to mention the nasty state of the bond wound on his shoulder. He winced as he inspected it, already scabbed in the indentation of wolf canines. The surrounding skin was rouge and slightly raised; it was rather unsettling to behold.

Mud and leaves stuck to his torso and back, dried blood smeared on his collarbones. His bones and muscles ached like he’d sprinted across the country. His belly was so sore and swollen, he could barely breathe, let alone sit up. He rubbed it absentmindedly. The pain was a reminder. It was worth it.

There was no question. Anyone with eyes would be able to tell: Ten had been thoroughly bred.

And a strange, yet comforting thought found him. Maybe he was pregnant. Was it possible? Although out of his heat cycle, it seemed certain when considering the ungodly amount of semen his body drained in the last twelve hours.

Ten would not mind being puffed out with Xuxi’s pups. He could already picture four or five of them racing circles around him, some with his nose, others with Xuxi’s pointed ears. Short, stubby tails and long ones, sharp little fangs and rosy eyes.

He often entertained the thought of running away with the alpha and starting a family. Some part of Ten had always wished for the impossible, though there was no place in the world for children like that– born of a human and a werewolf. It was unheard of.

 _You think too loud_.

Ten flinched at the sound of a deep, unfamiliar voice. He lifted his head and glanced around the woods for any sign of another person. But he and the werewolf were alone. He frowned, confused.

 _Down here_.

Ten hesitantly looked down. The werewolf’s bloody eyes flickered open, meeting his own.

 _Good morning_.

“Since when do you talk?” he wondered. Ten received another signal, tingling along his receptors.

_Since we bonded. Remember?_

“Ah. Sorry, I don’t remember much.”

 _You fainted_. Through their bond, Xuxi’s energy became weak–cool, blue tones of guilt.

Ten sighed, “It’s okay, Xuxi.”

 _Hurt you_. The beast whimpered low in his throat, once, twice. His tongue dragged over Ten’s cheek, apologetically.

“Really,” he chuckled, turning his head in a futile effort to dodge more dog slobber, “I’m fine.”

But the wolf was not dissuaded.

 _Mate_ , he licked Ten’s face again. _My mate_.

“I’m yours,” Ten preened. The thought of belonging somewhere and finally serving a purpose made him feel warm inside.

“I’m so happy, Xuxi.”

 _Happy too_. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/tenderybitch)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/tenderybxtch)   
>  [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/tenderybitch)


End file.
